inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
The Penguin
About him The Penguin aka. ''Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot ''is a supervillain and an enemy of Batman. The Penguin, one of Batman's oldest foes, is an eccentric criminal mastermind, known as much for his love of ornithology and trick umbrellas as for his already shady business dealings. Gotham City's popular Iceberg Lounge serves as Penguin's front for a number of illegal financial stature; the Penguin is a wily foe whose umbrellas conceal a variety of deadly weapons and gadgets. In most incarnations, the Penguin is a short, chubby man who wears a tuxedo, top hat, monocle, white gloves and spats. A mobster-type criminal, he fancies himself a "gentleman of crime". Unlike most Batman villains, he doesn't theme his crimes around a psychotic obsession; his intelligence and aristocratic personality starkly contrast against demented Batman villains, such as the Joker. However, he recently became a mobster and nightclub owner who engages in more quiet criminal activity whom Batman tolerates as a source of criminal underworld information. In the game In Batman's game he was seen in his icy room, that was starting to melt. After then, he saw a monster near to him and quickly jumped into the freezing cold water, where he was out of combat. ---- In Crazy Zoo, he was seen in the stoned lair, while he was waiting for someone to get in the lair and behind him he had a bear head machine. In the second part, he was then locked up and had to go with the policeman. Appearence * Batman Saw Game * Cody Jones Crazy Zoo Trivia * In Batman's game he was seen with a blue suit, and a blue hat. When in the animated series, he was all in white and black (as a penguin). * The room was melting, because Batman had figured out the combination in Harley's room. * When he saw the monster, he didn't saw it was a hologram. * When he dive into the water, his butterfly was red and not black anymore. ---- * In Crazy Zoo he had a black hat with a grey color over it, light pale yellow skin with a huge pointy nose, black hair, dark blue and light grey shirt, dark grey gloves and shoes. In the end we could see that he had yellow teeth. * The machine behind him, had a bear like face, that was pink, but had: a party hat, that was yellow and green with a red ball on the top, on his head; on each ear two yellow balls and were probablly antenas; red eyebrows, while the eyes were yellow; a blue nose; and had two different cables, one had a gun in the end, while the second one was a plug that controled the electicity in the bear. * The raccoon pulled the plug out. * When Cody came inside the lair, Penguin grabbed the gun and wanted to zapp at him, when he discovered that the gun didn't work and made a nervous face, when Cody hit him with the cricket hammer as well he hit the machine. * The penguin was differenter then in the animated series. Cody Jones Crazy Zoo (7).jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Batman characters Category:Non-Playable Category:Villains Category:One Time Characters